


Cookie Thief

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Stealing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Some keeping stealing the cookies that Mikey is baking





	

The delicious smell of cookies baking away in the oven wafted through the entire lair. Christmas would soon be arriving and to Mikey that meant the perfect excuse to bake up a storm. Not that he really needed an excuse since he tended to bake whenever the mood struck him anyway.

Right now he was mixing up the batter for some sugar cookies while the gingerbread ones that he had already prepared baked away in the oven. He also planned on making batches of chocolate chip, peanut butter, and macadamia walnut cookies.

Just like last year when Mikey had first found Klunk, they had a bunch of people coming over to the lair to spend Christmas Eve with them and Mikey’s gift to everyone was going to be a small bag of the best cookies that he could make.

Because of this he was double checking the recipes and making sure that he counted out just the right number when he was putting the dough onto the baking sheets. He didn’t want to get to the end and find out that he had miscounted and have to start from scratch just to fix a mistake that could have easily been avoided to begin with.

Just as Mikey finished portioning out the sugar cookie dough into sixteen even balls on the baking sheet and flattening it out slightly so that it would bake evenly the timer over the oven began beeping to let him know that the gingerbread was ready to come out.

Skipping happily over to the oven Mikey pulled on some oven mitts and pulled out the piping hot cookies. Setting the tray on top of the stove, Mikey slid the tray full of sugar cookies into the oven and reset the timer.

It would take a few minutes before the gingerbread cookies were cool enough to come off of the pan without falling apart which meant that Mikey could start whipping up some frosting. One could not have gingerbread cookies with them being frosted into little smiling men.

Keeping up this pace Mikey continued moving through the kitchen putting the now partially cooled cookies onto the counter and starting the dough for the next batch. When he went to go and put the sugar cookies onto the counter when they had come out of the oven and were cool enough he noticed something off about the already finished gingerbread men.

The cookies had originally been lines up in four rows of four to make it easier to frost and bag when he was completely finished but now there were only three along the top row instead of four.

Looking around all of the counters to see if he had accidentally moved one somewhere and forgot about it yielded no results. Mikey chalked it up to having somehow miscounted in all of his work and decided that he would have to be the one to go without a gingerbread man since it was his mistake. Before putting the sugar cookies onto the counter he made sure to go and do a quick count just to be sure that he had the correct amount and got the sixteen that he was expecting.

Going back to work Mikey put the chocolate chip cookies into the oven next and started getting the dough ready for the peanut butter ones. He wanted to make sure that there was a variety of choices that way everyone would be happy with what they got.

By the time that he was ready to put the chocolate chip cookies on the counter with the rest to finish cooling he noticed that one of the sugar cookies was missing this time. Knowing for certain that there had been sixteen after having made sure to count, there was no doubt in Mikey’s mind that someone was stealing his cookies.

Mikey scowled down at the counter as he thought over the options. His whole family was in the lair right now and all of them were just as likely as the others to be the culprit. They each had a sweet tooth and loved Mikey’s cooking. The trouble would be finding out which one of his family was doing the stealing.

Knowing that the cookies always seemed to disappear when his back was turned while he was switching the cookies in the oven and that whoever it was had to be staying below the counter so that Mikey wouldn’t catch a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye, the youngest turtle came up with a plan.

Before he had to go and take the peanut butter cookies out of the oven and replace them with the last batch, Mikey took one of the chocolate chip cookies nearest the edge of the counter and placed it on top of a mouse trap. There was no way that the thief was getting away easily this time.

Just as Mikey was making the switch in the oven he heard the decisive snap of the mouse trap and the shout of surprise and pain which told him that his plan had worked. Carefully closing the oven door and setting the timer, Mikey turned around and saw Raph pulling back the spring to free his hand from the trap that Mikey had laid.

“Care to explain how you got that mouse trap on your hand Raphie?” Mikey casually asked his mate as he leaned back against the counter.

“Umm, I was hungry,” Raph offered sheepishly as he put the stolen cookie back down onto the counter.

Mikey shook his head at Raph’s response but a smile lingered on his lips. “There are plenty of other snacks that you could eat without stealing my Christmas presents. Those cookies are coming out of your share by the way.”

“Oh come on. It’s not like you can’t make more,” Raph complained realizing what he had lost by not waiting.

Reaching behind himself where Raph couldn’t see, Mikey picked something up into his hand. “I can make more but that’s not the point. You stole from me and that’s not very nice. Raphie’s going to have to be punished for that,” purred Mikey as he let his hand come around to his side revealing the spatula that he was holding.

Raph noticeably gulped at the sight. There was a reason that nobody messed with Mikey in the kitchen. There was also a reason that he had chosen to do so anyway as he felt heat begin to pool in his lower plastron as he took in the sight in front of him. Mikey was so much fun when he got all riled up.


End file.
